Three Shades of Blue
by DyingStar
Summary: It's Angelina's story of her relationship with a certain Weasley twin and the pain he caused since the day they met.
1. Love Lost

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP, its characters, its storyline. But I do own the plot. So yeah...you can blame me if the story's crappy.**

**A/N:** So I'm taking a break from Real Love and focusing on this story. I dunno. RL, is going to take some time to sort out, so those of you who read it so far, please forgive me. This story just came out of nowhere and it probably makes no sense, but it's so much easier to write than Real Love.Hope you like it :)

Three Shades of Blue

Chapter One

Angelina stood weeping before the bathroom mirror as she stared painfully at her long, curled braids. Part of her wanted to take them down, most of her wanted to chop them off, but due to their sentimental value and her hopeless state, she could do neither. So instead she cried, trying to dehydrate the grief from her soul.

Just then the bathroom door opened. Angelina immediately panicked. She didn't anyone to see her like thisthe tough, road rider rough Angelina Johnson...in tears. Quickly, she hid inside a nearby stall just as two Seventh Year witches walked in. Angelina caught her breath. Katrina Bell and Alicia Spinnet. Through the thin space between the stall door and the wall, Angelina watched as her two former best friends began to speak.

Alicia was in tears.

Sudden, deadly anger surged within Angelina. She hated Aliciaoh how she did. Beautiful, glamorous Alicia. She had won everything in the end, so why should she be crying? _Why?_

"When you're ready, Ali," came the calm, soothing voice of Katie. "I'll wait."

Alicia released a terrible, broken laugh. "When I'm ready," she repeated. "When I'm ready. That's just it. I was never really ready. Not back then and definitely not for this!"

Out of the four of themKatie, Alicia, Lee, and herAngelina took it the hardest. She became withdrawn and bitter, turning her back on those she'd once considered dear. She blamed herself for everythingthe lie, the pain, the loveand she wanted to be left alone. So she was. But sadly, during the periods of mourning despair and thoughts of agonizing sorrow, she became so lonely. She missed him.

"...and I don't understand what happened between us. It just all fell apart..."

Fell apart. That was what Angelina Johnson did that night. Or had she already lost her mind long before that fateful evening. She didn't know. Maybe she was already broken, already cracked and that final incident did it. Killed her.

Angelina backed away from the stall door and leaned onto one of it's wooden walls. As she stared and the sheet of wood before her that had graffiti all over it, her eyes began to cloud and finally mist over. She was slowly breaking up.

"I don't know, Katie...I just can't take it anymore."

"Then don't, Alicia. Let him go."

"Believe me Katie, if I could, he would have been old news a long time ago."

Angelina had never truly liked Alicia. From the first day she met the girl, all she could feel was contempt and jealousy.

"...and this is Alicia. Alicia Spinnet," he'd said cheerfully.

Little Angelina stared at him, at Alicia, at the way she clung to him, and she almost cried. No, this cannot be...The way he looked at her, how she'd smiled when he said her name. Oh no...Oh Angie baby, _they're in love._

"Hi," Angelina had whispered weakly. Alicia gave her a look full of concern. Inside, Angelina glowered. Who did she think she was, giving a Johnson pity?

"What...shy, are you?" inquired the fair Alicia gently. She reached out and touched Angelina's arm. "No need to be 'round us, darling. 'Specially 'round a Weasley."

Tormented, Angelina tore her arm away from Alicia and glared. The startled brunette blinked a couple of times before turning to their male comrade. The red-headed, freckle speckled boy roared.

"Angel's not shy"

Angel!

"Well then, a rude one, she is," Alicia spat distastefully.

Angelina still remembered how pale he went after she'd said that, how surprised he was. And she smiled. Smiled at the vivid remembrance, at the dizzy feeling she'd received, because he'd called her 'Angel' instead of Angie baby, instead of Lina or Angejust Angel and she was glad. Angels were loved and pretty. This Alicia Spinnet no longer mattered.

"I just don't like to be touched," Angelina'd lied softly. "Sorry."

"Yeah well," Alicia began then sighed and grudgingly dropped the subject. "Forget it, all right?" She looked down, her gray eyes clouded, though when she raised them again a second later, they were clear. "You've met Katie yet? No? Oy, Katie!"

Unconsciously, Angelina stole a glance at him and he grinned at her. _Grinned._ Like a jack-o-latern. But for some reason, she found him even more lovely. Love, love, love.

"Oy, Ali!" came the annoyed reply, somewhere over the crowds of people. "What?"

"C'mere!"

"I'm busy!"

"With _what_?"

"Ugh...hold on, will ya?"

They'd been shouting during the whole exchange of words., oblivious of the many, irritated stares of the adults around them. Angelina marveled. All through her strict, sheltered life she'd never seen such a thing, and she instantly felt the empty void in her young heart. She'd never had a friend before.

A moment later, a plumbly pretty blonde girl appeared and stood in front of Alicia. "Well?"

She had only said one word and Angelina liked her already. Katie'd seemed like the ideal friend, let alone person, someone Angelina needed to be her friend. She stared at Katie's flowing golden hair and gleaming midnight blue eyes and prayed. Oh please, _please_ like me...

Katie's melodious voice brought Angelina out of her wistful reverie.

"So what are you going to do?"

Alicia sighed. "Oh I don't know. I'm tired of it all, really." She paused. "I guess I have to write him back, don't I?"

Angelina frowned and she mouthed the words "_write him back?_" Her mind whirled.

Only God knew how many letters she had wrote to him, asking him to come back and love her again. Only He knew the hours she spent at night, waiting for her owl, only to see it return letterless.

As Angelina crumbled to the floor, her thoughts stopped and focused on one thing.

But Alicia, beautiful, charming Alicia does nothing, _nothing_, and still gets a letter from the heartless prick.

Resting her head on her knees, Angelina wondered where was love now.

"Yes. I think George would like that."

Angelina sat up. George!

"Would he really, Katie? Or would he rather"

"Alicia, don't," Katie sighed.

"Sorry," came the humble reply.

"Forget it. We should be heading out anyway. It's almost time for Hogsmeade."

"So it is. Enlighten me, Katie. What is it with you and going to Hogsmeade?"

Their voices were fading. They were leaving.

"Oh...I don't know. Memories, I guess..."

And as they left, they took much of Angelina's quick anger with them. The broken girl sat all alone in that empty stall, staring at the opposite wall. So this was how it all ended. She'd lost him, entirely, and by now she knew, had figured out what she'd done to hurt him so.

She'd loved him a little too much.

* * *

So tell me...was it too bad? 


	2. They Meet

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter.

Three Shades of Blue

**Chapter Two**

But maybe he'd loved her too. She'd never really know; he was a prankster, a joker and he played around just way too damn much. Yet she stayed. Through all the tears and heartache, she stayed. And the reason was much deeper than love.

It was Fate.

She'd been a scared little twelve-year-old when they first met, all alone in the outside world. All alone and in a whole lotta pain.

"Ow, Mommy!" she complained as she followed her glitzy mother into the King's Cross train station. "Ow, ow, ow!"

"What _is_ it, Angelina?" her mother asked her sharply.

"You did my hair too tight."

"Good. It'll last longer. Lord knows how you like to get rough and mess up things."

"Mama!"

"Well, it's true. You see, Angie baby, a woman's hair is supposed to be her glory, not just some pretty accessory that you can take for granted." She cut her daughter a meaningful glance.

Angelina caught the nagging hint and began to pout. What her wonderful, darling mother was referring to was the silver bracelet her father had given her for her birthday last year. It was a charm bracelet, really. A _real_ one, not at all like those pathetic, stiff ones that Muggles owned. Oh no. Her charm bracelet was brilliant. Each trinket was a different charm, each was a magical surprise. And they all symbolized something of Angelina. Like a personal history and mood indicator.

But sadly, she had lost the bracelet a week back while cleaning a freshly made wound. It had slipped from around her thin wrist and threw itself right down the opened drain. Poor Angelina had cried out, a big mistake on her part for her mother came running and almost tore her to pieces when she learned what happened. Angelina almost wish she had. She loved that bracelet to death.

"Angie baby, fix your face. Pouting isn't cute. I mean, _I_ don't think so and I'm sure he doesn't either," her mother said, referring to an attractive man as they passed him by. The man looked at Angelina's mom and his pretty face lit up. But when Angelina cut him an icy stare, he looked away, turning red.

"See? You see the way he looked at you, sweetie? Pouting is _ugly._"

"Yeah yeah," Angelina murmured as she, sulking, pushed her cart. Her mother had a stigmatism for beauty and Angelina had a hatred for her vanity. Why did everything have to be pretty? Life itself was big and _ugly_.

"All right." Her mother stopped and Angelina almost ran into her narrow behind. "Now, you see where it says platforms nine and ten?" Her mom pointed to the two signs.

Angelina nodded. "Yes."

"Well…there you go."

The girl frowned at her mother's vagueness. "But where's platform nine and three quarters?"

"Right there."

"Where?"

"There!"

"No," Angelina said slowly because she honestly didn't think her mother understood. "It says platforms nine and ten, not nine and three quarters."

"Look Angie baby. I really don't have time for this. I have an appointment at noon and your father's coming home today…Just-" She paused and looked down at her daughter. She was forgetting to be a mother and her guilty conscience was kicking in. She sighed and gave Angelina a weak hug.

"It'll be all right, baby. I promise. You'll have fun, learn things…maybe meet a couple of nice boys," she added playfully but Angelina refused to smile. She refused to feel anything at all. Her mother didn't really love her; she was just acting.

Mrs. Johnson sighed again and released her suddenly stoic daughter. "Just don't mess up, okay honey? Just make it." She took a step back and pulled her shades down to hide her tearing eyes. "Don't forget to write." She laughed shakily.

"I'll write if you will," Angelina replied nonchalantly.

Mrs. Johnson was frozen for a few seconds before she laughed.

"I'ma miss my baby something awful," she declared before giving Angelina a tender kiss. "See ya, Angie girl." And she was gone.

"Aw hell!" Angelina exclaimed out loud. Her mother still didn't tell her where the heck Platform nine and three-quarters was.

"Care to watch yer mouth there, lassy?" a grumpy old man asked as he walked passed. "For some of us, it's a bit too early to be thinking about Hell."

Angelina gave him a strange look before pushing her cart towards platforms nine and ten. She was much too scared to ask for help and much too angry to think straight.

Platform nine and three-quarters. She scoffed. Was there such a place? She'd never heard of it. Had never heard of Hogswarts either. Of course, she'd never bothered to ask her loving parents where they'd learned their magic but you'd think your parents would tell you something as important as this. Going off to a school where they taught supernatural things.

The thought of being so far from home excited Angelina. To be off and away with people her own age, to learn real magic…She'd gone into fits of pure joy when she'd gotten her letter. _Dear Miss Johnson_…Ah, she couldn't wait.

But it seemed that she'd never get to Hogwarts, never know magic, or meet friends…She cringed as her head began to throb. And these damn braids were driving her crazy. She wanted them out!

The hoarse, teasing voice of a boy that suddenly erupted from somewhere behind her, made her jump. Angelina turned her head just in time to see two red headed boys race toward her, steering their carts so haphazardly, they left unfortunate, unhappy people in their wake. They were approaching so fast that Angelina didn't have time to react and almost screamed when one of them came close to crashing into her.

Of course they had stopped on her account and were now gaping openly at her. Angelina met each one's gaze, trying so hard not to freak out. She'd never met real live twins before and this unexpected encountered unnerved her. It was a bit…disturbing.

"Hullo!" one of them suddenly boomed. Mentally, Angelina christened him Tweedle Dum. He was wearing a huge grin on his face, just staring at her. Angelina subtly touched her braids as he had painfully added to her headache. Her small gesture brought his attention from her face to her hair. She became very annoyed. She _hated_ when people did that-gawk at her hair instead of looking her in the eye. It kinda gave her the idea that they weren't paying any attention.

"Hi," Angelina said loudly, sort of leaning forward as she tried to catch his eyes. It was a no-go. He was standing there, grinning at her hair. Oh Lord, she suddenly thought, please don't let him make fun of it. She had had awful, past experiences where little boys would laugh at her hair. It always made her shudder.

Nervous now, she couldn't look at Tweedle Dum anymore. She averted her eyes to the other one.

"Hullo," he mimicked his brother. Then he smiled. Not a big, ridiculous grin like his twin. But a genuine, friendly smile.

Ah, Tweedle Dee. "Hi," and she said this almost shyly.

"Er, I'm George." He stuck out a hand. Angelina took it and suddenly felt like she didn't need Hogwarts. That she knew magic already.

* * *

**A/N: **Hmm...at quick glance at most of the reviews, I'd thought that everyone who'd read/reviewed found the story confusing. And I was like, 'Noooo! I tried my best and EVERYTHING' -sigh- And then I thought that I should elaborate the storyline a bit, but then I remembered that doing so would give away almost everything, so if you're still confused, you're gonna have to be confused a bit more. But maybe this chapter helped? Who knows :-/ 

And I'm in terrible need of a new summary...


	3. A First Year's Love: Pt One

**Disclaimer: **I only own the plot, dialogue...bad writing. J.K. Rowling owns the rest.

And thanks, you all, for the reviews. They don't go unappreciated.

* * *

Three Shades of Blue

Chapter Three

Because Angelina had been so locked in and lonely her whole childhood, she automatically clung to George almost all of first year. He was so sweet and funny that she became attached before she even had time to think.

"I like your hair," he whispered before they got on the boats that took them to the castle.

She'd been so surprised that she stopped dead in her tracks. Then she touched her braids. And smiled. _He liked her hair_.

"Really?" Angelina breathed incredulously. _Please let him mean that._

George turned to her and nodded. "Yeah, it's--"

Someone from behind had pushed them roughly. Angelina and George turned to face him.

"Hey watch it," she growled defensively. But the boy held her cold gaze evenly. Angelina silently measured him up. He had thick, brown hair and hazel eyes. There was a brown spot on his left cheek that was too big to be a freckle, and Angelina found herself staring at it, mesmerized.

"Watch yourself," he bit back.

Angelina met his eyes. He had acold, distant look about him that was both mean and gentle. Like he just _knew_ he was better than you, but was still nice about it. She scowled.

"Did you know," George spoke up and the boy turned his hollow eyes on him, "that's there's a gigantic squid at the bottom of this here lake?"

The boy scoffed. "Yeah, so?"

George looked startled. "So?" he quipped. "So if you decide to be a stiff-ass bastard, I might have to push you in and, you know, let it each ya."

The boy stared at George dismissively, then looked again at Angelina.

"Yeah? And what if I push _her_ in?" he inquired, grabbing Angelina's arm and pulling her closer. The girl's cheeks began to burn in anger.

"Let me go!"

"Robert!" Alicia and Katie had come over. "What is your problem?"

Robert sneered at them, then turned back to Angelina.

"What if I make her drown?"

George pulled Angelina to him, breaking the crude boy's hold on her. "You will not touch her," he spat bitterly.

Now, Robert was at least three inches taller than George, probably stronger too, but the look in his hazy eyes was clear. George had scared him.

"That a threat, Weasley?" he asked, his lips curling. He took out his wand from the security of his belt. "'Cause we can fix this if it is."

"Robert!" Alicia cried, stomping her foot. There was a glint of fury in her gray eyes.

"George!" Fred came over to stand behind his brother, to back him up in any trouble.

"Katie!"A boy with dreadlocks was standing beside Fred, grinning at the grimacing blonde.

"Ugh," she groaned. "Lee."

With one nimble hand, George, pulled out his wand from the depths of his sleeves. Like a magician, Angelina mused, smiling for the moment.

"Ah...a duel," George bowed mockingly. "Of course, Your Highness."

Robert reddened and raised his wand. "All right, Weasley."

"Hey now," came the gruff voice of the giant Hagrid. "What's all this?" He looked from Robert to George to Angelina to Alicia, who was on the verge of tears. "All righ' now, wands up." The two boys didn't move and continued to stare hatefully at each other. "C'mon, put yer wands up. "For I take him," and he chuckled to himself.

Grudgingly, George and Robert obeyed. Hagrid beamed down at them. Well, Angelina thought as she stared at his beard-covered face, at least I think he smiled.

"Now, on the boats all of ya. Come on. Get in the boats." He gently pushed them all onto the boats that bobbed softly in the water. Through all the hassle and shoving, Angelina found herself on a boat with George, Fred, and Lee. Robert was sitting with Katie, Alicia, and another boy.

As the boats began to move across the water, Angelina turned to George and smiled. It felt good to have someone protect and defend you like that. She was still in a dreamy shock. He had actually been willing to fight for her. _Wow_.

George met her gaze and smiled back.

"Thanks," she said and was suddenly bashful again.

"'Twasn't a think, my fair lady," he told her with a faux thick English accent. She flushed. To me it was, she wanted to say, but held her tongue. She didn't want him to think she had a crush on him or anything. Because, honestly, she sorta did.

"Robert's a brute," Lee informed knowingly. "A complete snob and assh-"

"He's jealous of George," Fred informed beside Angelina, cutting Lee off. She looked at him.

"Why?" _Because George is sweet and funny and adorable._

"Because of Ali."

"What of her?" Angelina instantly bristled.

"Don't you know?" Lee grinned and looked at George who flushed. "She's Georgie's _girl_friend."

Angelina winced and looked down.

"Oh."

"No, she isn't," George mumbled. "She just likes me, that's all."

"That's all, eh?" Lee was beside himself in laughter. "Didn't you tell me and Fred that you kissed her at Diagon Alley?"

"We didn't _kiss_." His gaze was downcast, which was fine with Angelina. She did _not_ want to look him in the eyes right now. Not if it meant bursting into a thousand heartbroken tears.

"Not on _purpose_," Fred teased.

"No," Lee joined in with mock astonishment. "Never on _purpose_."

Frustrated, George met Lee's dark brown eyes. "What had happened was I was helping her get a book off a shelf at Florish and Blotts and...and..." He paled.

"And...?" Fred and Lee urged.

_And...?_ Angelina mentally pleaded.

"And I lost my balance and fell on top of her."

Fred and Lee roared. George swallowed and continued.

"And then my mouth fell on hers...But I _swear _it was an accident."

Lee shook his head incredulously. "Did you like it?"

George flushed. "No," he said quickly. Fred stared at him knowingly. "Okay, a little. But I do not like her like that." And he sort of grimaced.

Part of Angelina was relieved. He hadn't meant to kiss Alicia. And that was good. He didn't like her, either. That was better. But even if he didn't kiss on her _purpose_, she still felt dubious. What happened to Alicia and George sounded rare. Something that only happened in books. Like Fate. She sat back onto the boat and sighed. George Weasley was definitely off limits now.

He looked at her and gave a weak smile. Oh, Angelina thought in defeat. But he's _so_ cute.

"Man," Lee spoke up comfortably. "If I could kiss one girl, it'd have to be Katie Bell."

George and Fred groaned.

"While Alicia's busy chasing George, Lee's running after Katie," Fred elaborated. "They git thinks he's in love." He shook his head.

"Boy, I _know_ I'm in love," Lee countered passionately. "This tight, sick gut feeling in my lower abdomen and the light fluttery sensation in my heart...Man, I _know_ this is real." He sighed. "She's so beautiful, there's no other girl like her."

George gave Angelina a skeptical look, but she was in awe. Lee's serenity and expression touched her. She wished someone would talk of her that way.

"When the time is right," the lovesick boy continued. "I'ma ask her to marry me."

Fred and George groaned again. Lee turned his gleaming eyes on them both, a little annoyed.

"No, I'm serious. I got the ring and everything!"

Fred scoffed and Angelina hid a smile.

"But you don't have the _girl_," George pointed out.

"Yeah, well, I'm working on it, dammit. Give me time..."

* * *

**A/N: **The original third chapter didn't end there. It wasactually four pages longer, but I decided to cut it short do to a sudden decision. I've chosen to add more chapters to the story and elaborate more, so it's gonna take longer to write than I had originally planned. I'd just thought you guys deserved something better than a sloppy plot with shady chapters. 

And also, I've decided to explain the first chapter. You guys deserve that too... Mmkay...the first chapter takes place a month after (Oh wait, this contains OotP spoilers, so yeah, I warned ya) Fred and George left Hogwarts. So that's why Alicia and Angelina were behaving the way they were. And yes, it was an Angelina/George/Alicia triangle. Kinda.

Okay, that's it for me, review please!


End file.
